Roman
Roman (Japanese: チアキ Chiaki) is a character of the day who appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!. He appeared along with his fiancée Kylie. In the anime Roman is the owner of the Seven Stars Restaurant on the Valor Lakefront. s must battle him and his fiancée in a Double Battle in order to eat in the restaurant for free. Roman and Kylie first battled and and were easily defeated by them. They were then about to battle and when broke into the restaurant and stole all of the food. Roman was upset by this and wondered what his father would say. After May and Dawn dealt with Team Rocket, Roman and Kylie officially started their battle with May and Dawn. Despite putting up a good fight, they were defeated in the end. Pokémon This listing is of Roman's known Pokémon in the : Billy Beach |desc= was first seen in a Double Battle, where it was partnered with Kylie's against 's and 's . The battle ended quickly when Ash's Pikachu dodged Snorlax's and defeated it with . Snorlax's only known move is .}} was first seen in a Double Battle, where it was partnered with Kylie's against 's and 's . Their battle was interrupted however by who stole all of the restaurant's food. After the food was reclaimed the Trainers agreed to continue the battle. Blaziken started with a only to be countered and then hit by Girafarig's . Piplup then attacked Girafarig, along with Drifloon, with a and was finished off in a combination of Piplup's and Blaziken's . Girafarig's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高橋研二 Kenji Takahashi |en=Ed Paul |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Piotr Makarski |pt_br=Francisco Freitas |es_eu=Rafa Romero |es_la=Irwin Daayán}} In the games A character named Roman appears at the Seven Stars Restaurant in the English translation of and may also be battled in a Double Battle alongside a character named Kylie. However, the game Roman's Japanese name is リオ Rio and his only Pokémon is different from what is shown in the anime. In the games, Roman's father is the head cook, while Kylie's father is the owner of the restaurant. Pokémon This listing is of Roman's known Pokémon in the : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Rich Boy.png |prize= 3680 |class=Rich Boy |name=Roman |game=DP |location=Seven Stars Restaurant |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Rich Boy.png |prize= 4160 |class=Rich Boy |name=Roman |game=Pt |location=Seven Stars Restaurant |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"Fufufu, my date's really enjoying my dad's cooking. She has a dreamy expression after every bite!" :"I'm feeling great! Sure, I'll have a battle with you. That's why you approached us, right?" * Being defeated :"I never thought I'd lose at Papa's restaurant..." * After being defeated :"My prowess as a Trainer isn't up to snuff... It's not like my father's scrumptious cooking..." Trivia * Roman's Japanese name contains aki meaning autumn. His fiancée's Japanese name contains natsu meaning summer. * Pokémon.com's summary for the episode mentions Roman as Charleton, possibly indicating it was an initially planned name for him. Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Normal-type Trainers de:Das „Sieben Sterne Restaurant“!#Roman es:Roman fr:Roman it:Roman